Worth the risk
by Tiffany 4x07
Summary: Elena's parents are dead. She meets a sexy stranger in a bar named Damon. They have and intimate moment. She goes to school and finds out that the sexy stranger is her new English teacher. Will they fall in love? Will they get caught? Is it really worth the risk? Pure Delena loving :) Rated M for future smut. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Wow... this chapter was tough to write. This is my first fanfic, so please Review, Review, Review! I would love for all of you to give me you 100% honest opinion (in a nice manner). I love to write and I LOVE TVD, so I hope you LOOOVE my story! :)

I do not own any characters of TVD... yet ;)

* * *

Three months… It's been three months since they died. "Screw it," Elena cursed aloud. She grabbed her purse and phone and made her way down the stairs. "Jenna, I'm gonna be out for a while. I need some fresh air." Before her aunt could make a response, she was already in her car. Unaware of her destination, Elena sped through every red light trying not break out in tears. While she was attempting to speed through another red light, a blue sedan appeared at the intersection. She slammed her foot on the brakes as a loud screeching sound escaped the wheels of her car. Elena turned the engine off and felt a pit in her stomach. She didn't want to start school tomorrow. She didn't want to face Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan after three months of being locked up in her room. Stunned, and in the middle of the road, Elena could no longer keep it together. Hot tears were streaming down her face while she held her head in her hands. She was weeping uncontrollably. She missed them. She had lost the people in her life she loved the most, and she blamed herself for it. Lost in her sorrow, Elena barely hear the loud, obnoxious beeps coming from behind her. She looked to her rear view mirror, then to the road, and noticed the light turned green. Another loud beep emitted from the truck behind her. "Hold up, you asshole!" she yelled at the impatient man behind. Elena wiped up her tears, started her engine, and began to drive again (like a law-abiding citizen this time). She knew that she was headed out of town to avoid running into someone she knew. When she arrived in a small town 45 minutes out of Mystic Falls, she parked in a nearby, public parking lot. After she parked, she began rummaging through her disorganized purse.

"Margaret Porter," read the fake ID in her hands.

"Thank God! Thought I forgot it," she said in relief, in hopes to blow off some steam and forget this horrid night. She pulled the mirror above her head down to inspect her appearance. Her nose was red and her eyeliner was slightly running down her cheekbones. Despite her disheveled look, Elena still managed to look graceful and unbelievably beautiful. In her purse, Elena grabbed her make up and tissues to clean up her face. She opened her car door, ran a hand through her dark brown, curly hair, patted down her cut-off jean shorts and untucked her flowy, burgundy tank top out of her belt. "Damn it!" Elena whispered to herself. Looking at the ground, she saw her fuzzy, teddy bear house slippers. Because she was rushing to get out of her depressing house, she forgot to change her shoes. She walked to the rear of her trunk to get her Miz Mooz riding boots from out of her trunk. After slipping them on, she began walking toward the town square to find a drink. Within five minutes of walking, she found a small, quaint looking bar. The blue neon sign above the door said, "The Burrow." Elena crossed the street and came upon a wooden, beat-up door. "Not sketchy at all," she whispered sarcastically. Reluctant to go in, but in desperate need of a drink, she hesitantly opened the wooden door. She immediately heard some catchy song playing and when she turned the corner of the hall, she was surprised by the bar's appearance. Elena expected a dirty old bar with dirty old men, but she saw that it was a rather large, and overall, a nice bar. She walked toward the counter to find a seat and she ordered herself a drink. "Shots of tequila, please," she asked the rather attractive bartender.

"Yeah, can I see some ID?" asked the blonde bartender. Elena pulled out her wallet and gave the blonde her fake ID. "Margaret Porter. Twenty-one years of age. Okay, that will do. What will you be having again, sweetheart?"

"Like, four shots of the strongest tequila you have," Elena replied. The bartender took out four shot glasses and started to pour some Patron into them.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Don't worry about these first four, they'll be on the house," the bartender said with a wink and charming smile.

"Thank you," Elena lazily said. Although the guy was attractive, she was not interested in him. Elena took the first glass into her hands and consumed the alcohol. The burning in her throat caused her to cough. She cleared her throat and squeezed a lime into her mouth and licked salt off of the back of her hand.

"Rough night?" asked a low, husky voice beside her. She turned to her right to see the most attractive man she had ever seen in her life. He was wearing dark blue, denim jeans with an expensive looking leather jacket. When Elena's eyes once again found his beautiful face, she found herself staring into his deep, blue eyes when she finally answered.

"More like… rough life," she forcefully laughed before taking her second shot. She tried to not cough, but was unsuccessful and let out a small, suppressed cough.

"Mmm… I know what that's like. I have one of those." He smirked as he looked to Elena. Elena forced out a laugh even though it didn't seem appropriate.

"What can I get for you, sir?" asked the bartender.

"I'll have a bourbon. On the rocks," the outrageously gorgeous man replied. When the bartender returned, he gave the bourbon to the man.

"How about you, sweetheart? Is there anything I can do for you?" the bartender questioned while looking to Elena.

"No I'm fine. Thank you," Elena irritatingly said. Elena once more took a shot and was surprised that she did not find the need to cough. Elena looked at the shot glass on the table, then to her wrists. She saw the bracelet that her mom had given her before she died. Elena felt tears well up in her eyes. She blinked hard to avoid them from spilling onto her face. The man to her right was still observing her, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena heard the man beside her say.

"I doubt that you would want to hear the sappy, tragic life of some girl you don't know."

"Try me…" said the beautiful man beside her. Elena couldn't help but smile at the fact that this handsome stranger was being so polite.

"I was taught not to talk to strangers…" Elena replied, trying to avoid eye contact. The man chuckled in the most cute way possible that made Elena smile a little bit wider.

"I'm Damon," the man said to Elena.

"Umm… I'm Margaret," replied Elena. She feared revealing her true identity due to the fact that the incessant bartender keeps on coming near her. Elena heard her phone buzzing in her purse. She took out her phone and saw that her aunt Jenna was calling. "Excuse me, I have to take this," Elena apologized to Damon. She turned away and heard Damon ordering another drink behind her. Elena found a rather tight, and narrow hallway which led to the men's and women's restroom. She went inside the women's room and picked up her phone.

"ELENA, WHERE ARE YOU? IT IS ALMOST TEN AND YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST DAY TOMORROW!"

"Jenna, I'm sorry I lost track of time. I'm at Bonnie's. I'll be home in an hour." She hung up before her aunt could say anything else. She exited the bathroom and bumped into someone who was exiting the restroom next door. The limited space in the narrow hallway caused these to bodies to come into substantially close contact. "Sorry! Sorry, i ju-" Elena found herself staring into the familiar blue eyes, this time significantly closer.

"It's uh.. no problem. The bartender spilled bourbon on my jacket and I needed to clean it," Damon replied. The two were face to face and too close for having just met. Damon let out a chuckle which worried Elena.

"What's wrong?" she asked fearing that her breath smelled.

"Nothing, it's just… you're really beautiful." Elena felt herself blushing. The two never broke eye contact until Elena eyes moved down to his lips. Damon was slowly but surely moving closer to her plump, pink lips. Their lips barely grazed each other when Elena moved to the side to break contact.

"I um… I have to go." Elena rushed out of the bar and to her car.

* * *

That is the end of Chapter 1. Expect the first day of school in the next chapter. I will do my best to upload the next chapter asap! Please review! It would mean the world to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo! I originally planned on making this chapter short but it ended up being twice as long. Please review! It would mean a lot! Thanks for the support everyone :)

* * *

Elena woke up with a minor headache. She got up and hopped into the shower. The water was insanely hot, but felt good against her soft, olive skin. She closed her eyes and thought of the night she had. She saw _him._ She remembered how close they were outside the bathroom. She remembered how they had practically kissed. There was a loud knock on her bedroom door. "Elena! Get up! School starts in an hour!"

"I'm in the shower, Jenna," Elena shouted from her bathroom. When she got out of the shower, she did her hair, and put on a little bit of makeup. After getting back in her room, Elena went to her closet to find something for her first day. She glanced at her clock on the bedside table. It was 7:30. "Damn," Elena cursed to herself. Thirty minutes until school started. Elena snatched the first shirt she saw and put on a pair of shorts. She grabbed her converse from the front door and took her purse from the staircase. "Jenna, I'm leaving!" Elena got into her car and headed for Mystic Falls High School. When she pulled into the student parking lot, there were a lot prying eyes. She stepped out of her car and found people staring and whispering to each other. She went to her trunk to collect her items. When she turned around, she saw her three best friends standing in front of her. "Oh… Hey," Elena managed to say.

"Hey," Bonnie said, being the first to break the silence. She pulled Elena into a hug and felt Caroline and even Stefan join in. Elena wanted to break down, but she forced herself not to blink, so the tears wouldn't fall.

"Thanks guys. I know I haven't been the greatest friend and all…"

"We understand, Elena. Come on, let's go," said Bonnie as the four of them walked into the school.

"How was your summer, Elena?" asked Caroline.

"Fine. Very uneventful. Who do you guys have first?"

"I have Smith for physics," said Stefan.

"Me too,"

"Me three,"

"Me four, I guess," said Elena. The four compared their schedules and found that all of them had their first and last classes together. They all walked to their first class of the day. When they walked through the halls, it was conspicuous that people were talking about Elena.

"What are _you_ guys looking at?" said Stefan to a group of huddled guys. The boys just dispersed and apologized to Stefan and Elena.

"Stefan, it's okay. That's really not necessary," Elena remarked. They walked into class and took their seats all nearby each other in the back. While Mrs. Smith was discussing some unimportant information to the class, Elena thought of last year. She thought about how her parents were alive… _last year_. Shockingly, she didn't feel the need to cry. She had run out of tears and found it useless to cry. Before she knew it, the school bell rang and the four best friends made their separate ways. Elena actually missed her trio of friends as she made her way to her next class…

* * *

Elena got to her English class earlier than anyone else. She was hesitant to go in due to the emptiness of the room, but she walked in anyway. Elena took a seat in the back and saw that on the board the name written was, "Mr. Salvatore." Elena sat in the back of the room by herself for what seemed like a lifetime. She saw the door open and hoped to see her best friends, but instead it was just another student Elena talked to every once in a while. "Hi…" said the girl to Elena.

"Oh… hi, Rebekah…"

"Are you okay? I am so sorry for your loss." Elena was about to lose it. She wasn't going to cry, but she was going to kill this girl. She was sick and tired of people pretending to care about her.

"Elena! We didn't see you at lunch!" she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up at the door and she saw her best friends. "Where were you? We were worried sick!" Elena got up from her seat and walked away from Rebekah without looking twice.

"Hey, sorry guys. I was just walking around." Elena lied about her whereabouts at lunch. Truthfully, she was in the bathroom crying all through lunch. "I saved us some seats in the back." Elena walked to the back of the room and her friends followed. Before they knew it, the whole class was full. Everyone was there... except the teacher. Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan were talking about some stupid county fair when Elena decided to write in her diary. She pulled the diary out and began writing.

"Dear Diary,

I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, and nod my way through it, pretend that it would all be okay…" Elena's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell and the slam of the classroom door. She still ignored her surroundings and continued to write in her diary. She heard Caroline and Bonnie whispering something in the back. Elena turned around to face Bonnie. "What are you doing?" Bonnie pointed to the front of the class.

"Hello class, I am your new English teacher, Damon Salvatore. However, please call me Mr. Salvatore." Elena froze. Damon. Damon. Damon. Where has she heard this name? She turned around and saw a tall, sculpted figure's back. He was wearing a solid, baby blue dress shirt with nice, black slacks, and Italian dress shoes. When he turned around to face the class, Elena scanned his body, saw his black tie and looked up further to see the ocean blue eyes. Elena hid her face behind the person in front of her to avoid Mr. Salvatore from seeing her. She was overcome with such unusual feelings. Her stomach was fluttering and she noticed that her hands began sweating. It was _him_, the stranger from the bar.

"Yummy… Sexy Salvatore," Caroline whispered behind her.

"Will you shut up! I am trying to concentrate, but you two idiots won't let me do so!" Elena whisper-shouted.

"Okay, I'll be handing out your first ever assignment. All of you will be reading Gatsby. The book is different from the movie, so don't think that you can just watch the movie instead of reading," Mr. Salvatore stated enthusiastically. "But before I do so, I must take attendance."

"Shit!" Elena cursed to herself. She thought that she was done for.

"Bonnie Bennett!"

"Right here!" Mr. Salvatore looked up and gave Bonnie a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Bennett."

"Caroline Forbes!"

"Present, Mr. Salvatore!" Elena knew she was next, so just opted to hide behind the person in front of her.

"Elena Gilbert?" Elena raised her hand and did nothing else. Mr. Salvatore did not see her and again called, "Elena?"

"Here!" She still was trying to hide her face.

"Young gentleman in front of her, can you move to the side so I can match a name with a face?" Elena felt like she was going to literally die when the boy in front of her began to move.

Damon Salvatore heard himself gasp under his breath when he saw the unbelievably beautiful girl. It was _her._ He found himself staring into her doe eyes. Elena couldn't take her eyes off of his either. Mr. Salvatore cleared his throat and moved on. "Elijah Graham?" Damon found himself occasionally glancing at the beautiful girl seated in the back. He tried not to, but he couldn't. She was so captivating. This time, her hair was completely straight and she wore khaki shorts and a skin tight v-neck. He looked at her face and once again saw her doe eyes. He looked lower to her neck line and saw her beautifully shaped breasts. God, he just wanted to-

"Mr. Salvatore!" said a loud high pitched voice. He saw the face that had just said his name and thought of her name.

"Caroline? Right?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask; what if we have already read Gatsby?"

"That's no problem. You can just enjoy the book again." Mr. Salvatore gave her a smirk as he answered her question.

"Since when did you read The Great Gatsby?" Elena asked Caroline.

Caroline chuckled when she said, "You really think I read it? I just wanted to impress Sexy Salvatore."

"Ugh," Elena groaned as she turned around and saw that the gorgeous man was staring at her. He quickly looked away and hoped that Elena didn't see him.

"So…" Damon uttered before he can gather his thoughts. "All of you are to read the first five chapters before the end of this week, and-" The bell rang and all of the students routinely shoved their belongings in their bags and left before Damon Salvatore had the chance to finish. Stefan led as Caroline, Bonnie and Elena followed.

"Bye, Mr. Salvatore," said Caroline in a singsong tone. Bonnie smiled and waved goodbye to the man. Elena Gilbert passed by and everything happened as if it were in slow motion. Damon was overwhelmed by the sweet scent of lavender. Elena saw him in the corner of her eye. Damon was staring at her until she passed him. When she was at the doorway, Damon had to prevent himself from staring at his student's ass. When she was gone he missed her presence. For only a split second was Elena Gilbert near him, and he was overcome with such an indescribable feeling.

* * *

Relieved that she made it past her first class with 'Sexy Salvatore,' Elena walked with her friends to the parking lot when she suddenly stopped. "Oh gosh, sorry guys. I completely forgot that I have detention."

Wait, how can someone get dete-" Stefan's voice said in the distance.

Elena pulled out her pink detention slip and it read, "Room 321." Elena made her way to the room and opened the door. "Hi, I'm here for…" How was it that she seemed to run into him when she least expected it. However, Elena wasn't complaining because Mr. Salvatore truly was a sight to see.

"Oh, so you must be the _one_ student that is keeping me from going home early on such a long day. Have a seat." All Elena could think was, "What the hell?" He was being so unbelievably rude. Elena sat down at a desk in the middle of the room over exaggerating her actions while slamming her books to the ground. She saw his perfectly shaped back scribbling something on the chalkboard. She hated the fact that she still admired him even when he was being a total dick. Elena looked for a distraction by closely observing the room. She realized that she has never been in there before. The room was dusty and dim due to the blinds that covered the windows. Elena could tell that no one used it because of the outdated chalkboard and the old desks. When she saw Mr. Salvatore turn around, she knew it was coming. She knew that he was going to bring up the night they had had before. She knew that when he opened his mouth, she would feel hurt because of the way he treated her earlier. "Okay. I was told that you must write this sentence 75 times. If you finish early, then you can write them again," he explained while pointing at the board. Elena felt herself getting hot. How could he just stand there and pretend nothing happened between them? Did he not recognize her face? Why in the hell was he being so damn rude? In order to not lose control of her emotions, Elena began writing the sentences down on a piece of lined paper.

"I will not under any circumstance break anymore school rules

I will not under any circumstance break anymore school rules…"

Elena looked up and saw him writing something on a paper. She found it difficult to look away. His hair was so very messy, but he still managed to look dashing. When he looked up, Elena quickly looked back down to her paper, but she still felt his eyes on her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Elena looked up, surprised and fearing the question he was going to ask. "How does a girl like you receive detention on the first day of school?" Again, Elena found herself getting angry. How can he not remember her?

"Long Story…"

"Well… we have got a lot of time," he said in the most sarcastic, and rude tone.

"I should really get to these sentences," Elena replied while avoiding the question.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was already 3:55 and detention was just about over. Elena got up from her seat and gave Mr. Salvatore the papers. He received them with a smug and cocky smile. "Umm… since I'm already here, you should know this. Starting tomorrow, I will not be in your advanced English class anymore," Elena said, very much annoyed. The look on Damon Salvatore's face changed drastically. He went from smug and cocky to concerned.

"Can I ask why?"

"Uhh.." Elena didn't think he would ask why. She was searching for a reason and looked to the ground when she blurted out, "I feel that it is too challenging and I don't want to fail." She looked up and saw him turn his head in confusion.

"Are you sure that that is the case? AP English is not a difficult class."

"Yep. English is not my best subject," Elena lied. English was the easiest subject she ever came across.

"Elena, I don't believe you. I read your summer assignment; it was brilliant. I need you to tel-" Elena was about to lose it. She never felt this angry in her life. She was pissed at the fact that this gorgeous man did not recognize her. She was pissed because he was asking questions he already knew the answer to.

"Don't you see?" Elena interrupted. "Don't you see that I cannot possibly be in the same room as you, and concentrate on something as boring as English? Plus, it's obvious that you don't want me here because you've been treating me like a pile of crap!"

Damon was moving closer to her, and Elena was backing up until she hit the wall behind her. He planted his arms on both sides of her body so that she was trapped against the wall.

"Do you honestly think that I don't want you here? I've been treating you this way to prevent myself from… Elena, the way I feel when I see you, is totally inappropriate. I can't stay away from you anymore. I just… can't." Elena never broke eye contact with him. She looked into those deep, cerulean eyes and felt bad for him. Damon removed his hands from the wall and used his right hand to stroke her face. "Please don't go," he whispered while moving slowly to Elena's face. Elena didn't know what to do. She pushed him aside and rushed out of the room _again_.

* * *

End of chapter two! what did you guys think? How would you want this relationship to develop? I will try to get the next chapter up sometime this week but get ready for some action soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. I find this chapter really cute and adorable. I didn't plan on publishing a new chapter until this weekend but I got some reviews that inspired me to write some more. I just wanna say THANK YOU! It's you guys that are inspiring me to write. Please leave more reviews and tell me what you think :)

-Tiffany

* * *

Speechless… Damon Salvatore found himself speechless and staring at the dusty wall of the detention room. He gathered his stuff and walked out of the room, hoping to run into _her_ once more. As he walked through the halls, he heard nothing but the echoes of his Italian shoes hitting the cold, hard floor. He couldn't help but feel devastated and confused. He has had plenty of women who would be willing to get down on their knees and worship him, but the one person he had genuine feelings for, was not interested. "No, stop it," he would say to himself everytime he thought of Elena Gilbert. "She is in high school and probably underage." Damon felt himself get angry and threw a punch toward a locker nearby. "FUCK!" he yelled aloud as his hand began bleeding upon impact.

"Whoa, dude! Angry much?" he heard a male voice say in the distance. Damon looked up and saw a man casually dressed and carrying a messenger bag. "Alaric Saltzman. You can call me Ric though," he introduced himself while sticking his hand out for a handshake.

Damon showed him his bleeding hand while chuckling. "I doubt you would want to shake this hand," he smiled as he offered his other hand. "Damon Salvatore. I'm the new English teacher here."

"Oh! So you're Damon. I teach American and World History next door from your room." The two began walking side by side in the halls and talking as if they've known each other their whole lives. "What happened, dude?" Alaric said while pointing to toward Damon's right hand.

"Oh… uh… I just lost my cool for a second. No biggy.. " Damon tried to avoid eye contact with the man next to him. When they reached the teacher's parking lot, they once again shook hands and said their farewells. Damon opened his passenger seat to put his belongings down when he heard his new friend's voice calling his name.

"Hey, Damon!"

"What's up, man?"

"A few of the teachers and I were gonna head up to Mystic Grill to get some drinks to celebrate the survival of the first day of school. Wanna come?" Damon was tempted, but was not in the mood to drink his sorrow away.

"Maybe some other time. My hand kinda hurts."

"Alright that's cool. See you tomorrow! Have a good one." Damon got in his car and wrapped his hand in a spare t-shirt he kept in his gym bag. He was still upset about the situation with Elena, but he was actually glad to be done with the day and glad to be heading home.

* * *

Damon pulled his black Audi into the huge driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House. When he turned off the engine, he just sat in his car for a moment. "Why? Why is this happening to me?" he cursed to himself while slamming his fists on the car's wheel. He could not stop thinking about Elena. He has never felt this way about a girl before. Damon was questioning why she wasn't interested in him. In past experiences, Damon Salvatore has never had any difficulty in winning a girl's heart. Finally getting out of his car, Damon walked to the large wooden door and unlocked it. He put his suitcase down on one of the couches in the livingroom. He started up the fireplace and went upstairs to his room. Still thinking of Elena, Damon could not contain his thoughts. He thought about all the things he would do to the amazingly beautiful brunette. Damon could feel a tight and unpleasant feeling growing in his pants when he finally decided to take a cold shower.

* * *

"What is wrong with me? What the hell have I done?" Elena said aloud while pacing up and down her room. She felt so stupid for pushing away the most beautiful man she had ever seen, twice. Elena felt so much pressure upon her stomach when she realized that she wouldn't see him again. After detention, she went to the counsellor's office to put in a request to change her English class. She wanted to cry. Elena really felt something for Mr. Salvatore, and she screwed it all up. Elena looked at her clock and saw that it was 9:00 PM. She changed into her pajamas, curled up in her bed and hoped to dream of Damon Salvatore.

* * *

A loud alarm emitted from Damon's iPhone as he woke up from his abnormally large four post bed. "No… I don't wanna go to school…" He got up and once again took a cold shower because of his night dreaming of Elena. He quickly got dressed and headed towards school in his slick, black Audi. Damon did not look forward to going to school because he knew that he wouldn't see her. Class after class Damon Salvatore mindlessly talked about The Great Gatsby over and over again. When the lunch bell rang to dismiss the students, Damon felt so relieved and happy to finally get out of his classroom. He turned the corner to get to the teacher's lounge when he saw _her_. She was walking side by side with one of his students in his last class. _What was his name? Sam? Sean? Steven? Stefan!_ Damon felt himself grow with jealousy and resolved to pass by the teacher's lounge and follow Elena. He lingered at the end of the hall when Stefan and Elena stopped walking.

"I'm glad you're okay now," he heard the boy say. Damon found his voice annoying and irritating.

"Thanks, Stefan. It really means a lot." Stefan pulled her into a hug and they just stood there embracing. When Elena broke off the hug, Stefan remained to hold onto Elena's arms. Stefan quickly kissed her and Damon felt his hands clench. He didn't care that his fist was burning due to the wound he had on the back of his hand. Suddenly, Elena pushed him away and slapped him. "What the hell, Stefan? I said we can be friends, but we can never be what we were." Damon started smiling because of how feisty she was. As Elena walked away, Damon noticed that she was walking toward him. He quickly turned his back and began making his way to the teacher's lounge. Damon opened the door to the lounge and found a seat next to his friend, Ric.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Alaric questioned Damon.

"You look like a freakin' mess. What happened last night?" Damon chuckled at Ric's appearance.

"Shut up, dude. At least I don't look like an idiot smiling for no reason." Finally, Damon found a reason not to smile anymore. Damon thought that he would see Elena again later in the day, but he was wrong. He just remembered that she transferred out of his class. He stopped smiling and started to feel unhappy. Without saying another word to Alaric, Damon walked out and went back into his classroom. He looked at the wrist to his Rolex watch and saw that class began in five minutes. He was **_supposed_** to see Elena again in five minutes. Damon sighed and decided that he wasn't in the mood to eat. Before he knew it, the bell rang and students began pouring into his class.

"Hey, Mr. Salvatore," Caroline winked at Damon.

"Caroline!" Caroline walked back toward his desk and squeezed her chest together to make her chest a bit bigger.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore," she said in a very seductive voice, but Damon felt quite disturbed.

"Elena transferred out of this class, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. She told me something about that yesterday. Why?" _Shit. Way to not make it obvious._ He glanced to his attendance chart and found a reason.

"Oh, it's because she is still in my attendance chart and I was wondering if she had stayed in this class. Thank you, Caroline."

"Anytime," Caroline said shaking her ass a little too much as she walked away. Damon had to hide his face to prevent anyone from seeing that he was laughing at her. The tardy bell rang and Damon got out of his seat to address the class.

"Okay… So, welcome to the second day of school. I will be collecting the syllabuses that I handed out to you yesterday, but before I do so, I need to take attendance. Bonnie!"

"Here!"

"Caroline, I saw you earlier," he said to himself. He saw Elena's name on the attendance chart and he felt hurt. He skipped it and finished taking role. He heard someone clear their throat obnoxiously loud, but he decided to ignore it.

"Mr. Salvatore, I think you skipped my name." He couldn't believe it. _No, it's just someone that sounds exactly like her._ He turned around and looked to the seat she sat inn yesterday. There she was, as perfect as an angel.

"Oh, um… Ms. Gilbert, I thought that you had transferred out of this class?" Damon asked her without trying to smile. He had to turn around and pretend he was doing something on his desk to prevent the class from seeing him smile. Once he finally got himself together, he looked back and the angelic figure sitting in the back (a little too far away from him). "Well, um…" Damon could not stop himself from stuttering and saying 'um.' "Can I see you after school to talk to you about your uh… schedule?"

"Yeah. Of course," she replied. Damon's day has just been made. He was thrilled that Elena remained in his class. Words couldn't possibly describe how happy Damon Salvatore was. He lectured about Gatsby more enthusiastically than he did in his other classes. He occasionally looked toward Elena and caught her staring at him. Usually, Damon would be disturbed by the fact that a student was staring at him, but he found it flattering. When the bell finally rang, Elena remained in her seat and waited until all the students exited the room.

Elena walked to the front of the room and stopped right in front of Mr. Salvatore's desk. "You wanted to talk to me about me schedule?" Damon looked toward her and scanned her body. He admired her smooth, silky legs and saw her floral skirt. He saw the slightly see through tank top tucked under her skirt and her curly brown hair.

"It's a Tuesday afternoon and there is no school tomorrow, correct," Damon asked Elena.

"Correct. Tomorrow is teacher appreciation day. Anyway, what did you wanna ask me about my schedule?"

"Oh that's right... Your schedule. What are you doing tonight because I would love to take you to dinner," Damon said to the outstandingly beautiful girl. He saw the expression on her face and was not pleased with her reaction. _So… she really isn't interested in me. Shit. What did I do?_ "Umm… sorry. Forget I said that. It sounded so much better in my head but-"

"I would love to go to dinner with you." Damon kept rambling on until he heard these words from Elena's beautiful mouth.

"What?" He asked feeling very confused. He saw Elena smiling back at him and he felt something he has never felt before.

"I said, 'I would love to go to dinner with you,'" He couldn't believe the words she was saying. "but I don't think people would approve of seeing a teacher on a... _date_ with a student"

"Oh! That's why I was wondering if you would like to come to my place and I'll cook for you there." Damon once again saw her reaction and immediatly tried to fix it. "Or we can go to your house… Oh, but you're parents are there…" He felt so embarrased and stupid for not thinking this through.

"I don't have parents… But your place sounds great. Pick me up and eight?" Damon began to feel like a total douche, but couldn't help but feel happy by the fact that she had said yes.

"What is your address? You know, so I can pick you up?"

"All my information is on my syllabus. I'll see you tonight." Elena said as she walked out the room. Damon was dazed and studied every part of her body as she walked out. _What the hell just happened?_ He began smiling like an idiot for the second time today and yelled, "YESS!" while pumping his fist in the air. "Ow, fuck," Damon cursed aloud. His fist hurt like a bitch, but he didn't care. He knew he would see _her_ again tonight.

* * *

SO... your thoughts? Please review! What do you think is going to happen tonight at the Salvatore boarding house?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Romantic dinner date at the Salvatore Boarding House. Tell me what you think. I decided to update today because I'm getting such positive reviews. THANK YOU ALL so much! Feel free to review some more!

* * *

"Hey, Jenna!" Elena's voice echoed through the empty house as she called her aunt.

"What's up?" Jenna came walking out of the kitchen to meet Elena at the bottom of the stairs.

"Caroline is gonna pick me up in a second to go see a movie. Is that okay with you?" Elena secretly crossed her fingers behind her back and hoped Jenna bought her excuse to go out.

"Yeah that's fine. Make sure you're home by 12." Elena began going back up the stairs to get dressed when she heard Jenna call her again. "Elena, have you gone to visit your brother yet?" Elena couldn't answer her. She couldn't think of her brother because she knew it would ruin her mood.

"No, I'll go tomorrow." Elena began climbing the stairs once more when she heard Jenna mention her brother again.

"Elena, you need to see him. You need to know that you are not respons-" Elena got to her room and slammed the door hard. She turned her back toward the door and leaned on it for support. Her back began to sink toward the floor when she felt tears running down her face. _It's my fault. Jeremy isn't here because of me. Elena got up and went to the mirror to clean up her face._

"I am sick and tired of crying," she said to herself as she began to apply a little bit of make up. She heard her cell phone vibrate against her wooden dresser. The number was unknown, but she read the text anyway.

"Hey, it's Damon. I'll be there in 10. Looking forward to seeing you.-D"

Elena, at once, forgot about all of her problems. She smiled because she was going to see _him_ tonight, and she couldn't wait. She put on a navy blue dress with subtle white and pink polka dots. At her shoulders, the sleeves were slightly ruffled and looked beautiful against her olive skin. She went to her closet and added a burgundy belt to her beautiful dress. She also put on wedged heels that made her legs go on for miles. She heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and immediately panicked. "Jenna! I got it! It's Caroline! I got it!" She saw Jenna about to open the door when she pushed her aside. "I got it. Thanks, I'll see you later tonight." Elena feared that Jenna would wait at the door to see if Caroline was really there.

"Okay, text me when you get to theatre and when the movie is done."

"You got it." Elena waited until she heard Jenna's bedroom door slam before she opened the door for Damon. She turned the door knob and saw _him_. There he was, as dashing and sexy as ever. Caroline was right; he is a 'Sexy Salvatore.' He was wearing a black collared dress shirt and black jeans with his Italian dress shoes he always wore. "Hi," Elena said to him as she smiled widely.

"You look….. amazing," he said to her while looking at her from head to toe. Damon offered Elena his arm, and Elena willingly entwined her arm with his. Damon was parked right outside the house. They walked together and Damon opened the passenger seat for Elena. He waited for her to go inside before he slammed the door shut. When he got inside the driver seat, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was going to take this girl back to his house for dinner. He looked at Elena and she was unbelievably breathtaking.

"Wow, this car is amazing, Mr. Salvatore." **_Mr. Salvatore. Mr. Salvatore_**… She called him **_Mr. Salvatore_**.

"Uh… Thank you, Elena." The whole drive to his house, the words echoed in his head. **_Mr. Salvatore_**… _Why would she call me that?_ When he pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House he looked toward Elena and saw the look of amazement in her eyes. He parked the car and again opened the door for Elena. He led them into his house and Elena was even more surprised when she saw the inside. The smell of food was pleasantly overwhelming. It was a little dark because the burning fireplace was the main source of light. "C'mon," he said while smiling to Elena. When she got to his side, he grabbed her hand and led her inside the candle-lit kitchen. "Have a seat." Damon brought bowls of amazing looking food while she sat down.

"Mr. Salvato-"  
"Please, call me Damon. We aren't at Mystic Falls High School anymore." The words out of his mouth disturbed him. She was a student. _His_ student.

"Well… Damon, this home is lovely, your car is amazing. Tell me, why on Earth are you a high school teacher."

Damon laughed at her question and said, "I don't know." he paused for a moment. "… for pleasure," he said almost if it were a question. Elena looked at him hungrily and Damon looked at her the same way. The tension in the room was exploding.

"So…" Elena broke the silence. "How did you come upon being an English teacher?"

" Well, my mother passed away because of cancer and my father died right after due to alcohol poisoning, so I had to make a living somehow. I inherited quite the amount of money, but I didn't want to be some kid who lived on his parent's inheritance… I find that pretty pathetic. In school, I was a pretty bright kid and I was able to graduate at 16 years old. I finished college after four years and went to grad school to get my teaching degree after two more years."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing. You must be the youngest teacher ever at 22 years old," Elena said hoping that he would reveal his age.

"Actually, I was a substitute teacher for a year after I graduated, which makes me 23."

"Oh, I see." Elena knew Damon was young, but she didn't expect him to be that young.

"My turn," Damon said as Elena looked toward him with a puzzled expression. "When we first met, you told me you had a rough life. Do you mind me asking about that?"

"Like I said, 'Do you really wanna hear the tragic, sappy life story of some miserable human being?'"

Damon looked at her with such sympathy and compassion. "Miss Gilbert, you are the most beautiful human being I have ever laid eyes on, and I would love to know everything about you… If you would allow me to." Elena knew her cheeks were turning red. She literally felt like there were butterflies in her stomach.

"If you're going to hear about my life, then you have to give me a tour." Damon got up from his seat and walked toward Elena at the end of the dinner table. He offered his hand and Elena willingly took it. They were walking through the house when they reached Damon's office downstairs. "So, my life was completely normal up until around this time last year. I was at a bonfire in the woods and I was completely wasted. My parents kept calling and calling me and I wouldn't answer my phone. My brother had a lacrosse match and I promised them that I would be there." Elena was about to cry until Damon faced her. She looked up and saw his magnificent, blue eyes, and she felt relieved and safe that he was with her.

"You know, you don't have to tell me what happened. It's okay." He said while holding her chin with his index finger and thumb. A tear ran down Elena's face and Damon quickly wiped it with his thumb.

"No, I'll tell you. You told me about your parents, I should tell you about mine. So, my parents later found out that I was at the bonfire because my ex-boyfriend, Stefan, called them. After my brother's lacrosse game, they made their way to the bonfire. The rest is a little bit confusing to me because nobody really knew what happened. Apparently, there was another student at the bonfire who was drunk and lying down in the middle of Wickery Bridge. My parents swerved off the bridge and drowned in the water. When my brother was conscious, he said that my dad saved him from drowning, but we don't know for sure. Jeremy, my brother, had severe brain damage and now he is in the hospital in a coma." More tears were coming from Elena's eyes. Damon felt helpless and he needed to comfort her. He grabbed her by the waist and gave her a warm embrace. Elena was crying into his shoulders and he felt so bad for making her tell him about her parents. Elena lifted her head from his shoulders and looked at him face to face. This situation was all too familiar. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kept looking into his cobalt eyes. Damon was breathless when he was staring at her. Even though Elena did not look her best, Damon was still amazed by her beauty. Her nose was red and runny, eyes swollen and tears were running down her face. The couple was frozen in the moment until Damon leaned forward and pulled Elena into a passionate kiss. Elena didn't push him away this time, instead she kissed him back eagerly. Elena felt his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. Elena succumbed to the dominance of this amazing man. their tongues occasionally collided as the couple hungrily kissed. The two continued to kiss until Damon put his hands on Elena's waist to lift her off of the ground. Elena wrapped her mile-long legs around Damon's waist. Damon backed up until he fell on the couch with Elena on top of him. Damon broke off the kiss to look at Elena. She was still teary and he felt bad for her. As much as he wanted her, he couldn't do it.

"Elena," he said while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know. You feel that this isn't right because I'm crying and I'm your stude-" Elena was cut off by Damon's interruption.

"It's right, just not right now," he explained as he cupped her face with both of his hands. "You are beautiful, Elena Gilbert." Damon once again grabbed her waist and helped her to her feet. "Let me take you home," he said with a smile. Elena, frustrated, but giddy nodded and let him lead her to his car. Like the gentleman he was, he opened the door for Elena and closed it once she got inside. As soon as Damon got into the car, it started to rain hard. While driving, Damon turned on the radio to break the awkward sound of rain pattering on the windshield. The song _Bloodstream by Stateless_ began to play along with the taps of the rain. He noticed that Elena would occasionally steal glances at him while he did the same. When they finally got to Elena's home, he walked her to her porch while using his expensive leather jacket to shield her from the rain. At the doorway, Damon gave Elena a goodbye kiss on the cheek. As he moved away, he saw that Elena hungered for more than just a kiss on the cheek. He moved in toward her lips and they once again kissed passionately. Damon placed his hand on Elena's cheeks to pull her closer to him. They both heard the door open and kept kissing until they realized what had just happened. Elena pulled away and tried to shield Damon's face with the collar of his shirt.

"Hi," she awkwardly said to her aunt.

"It's late, you should probably come inside," Jenna said with a pissed off look on her face. Damon walked away in fears that Elena's aunt saw him. Elena got upstairs and received a text from Damon.

"Tonight was fun. Looking forward to next time..."

* * *

I am such a tease! I'm so sorry! I just don't find it the right time for **_that_**. If you've noticed, I pulled out a couple of quotes and scenes from TVD to add to this chapter and past chapters. I know that the Bloodstream scene was Damon and Katherine, but I consider it a Delena scene :) Please review and give me opinions, thanks!


End file.
